


A Birthday's Shadow

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Seduction, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Eventual Sex, F/M, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mating Press, Minor Injuries, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Spooning, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Aversa has a rather vexing trial laid out to her invoving an overtly boisterous brat. Her charms will only take her so far though.
Relationships: Owain/Aversa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	A Birthday's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Birthday, Owain! This is actually the third in my softer, more raunchy Heroes series, and I recommend reading (or re-reading) [To the Victor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679329) and [Dark Waters: Temptress and Trickster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032531) for the full scope of things. you could also re-read [Fit for a Conqueror ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318554/chapters/43362182) for a little more context, but it's not really required. All in all, I hope everyone enjoys :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

In Folkhalla, many odd arrangements could be found from Heroes summoned from all across the realms. Some made sense, as like-minded enthusiasts banded together to hone and refine themselves. Others came by happenstance alone. And then there were the truly, unequivocally in fathomable ones like the trio enjoying a quaint tea party in the castle’s upper terraces.

Any that would pass by would surely stop for a moment in shock at the assembled three women. Loki and Aversa together certainly made sense, but the same could not be said for the Hoshidan queen that was amicably chatting with the trickster and temptress. Still, there was clearly no hostilities to be found, and the group’s tones were light and easy to placate any potential concerns.

The same couldn't be said for the lascivious details of their chat.

Aversa set down her tea in favor of a tiny biscuit to snack on. She waves the little wafer before her nose and casually asked, “So, has anyone heard any salacious rumors as of late?”

Loki and Mikoto turned to their comrade as the latter shrugged. “None that I didn’t cause myself, no,” she admitted.

The Hoshidan queen chuckled at her trickster friend’s blunt admission. Mikoto brought her cup to her mouth as she added her own, more enticing comment. “I had heard a little something.”

“Oh? Do tell, your majesty,” Loki said. Aversa nodded beside her, though her face was still neutral as she chewed her treat.

Mikoto lowered her tea with a coy yet impish smile. “Mmm, It may well be nothing, but I did hear that a certain dark mage tried to advance on a certain swordsman.”

“That hardly narrows things down, Mikoto,” Loki shook her head. Aversa nodded alongside the trickster, clearly unimpressed.

Yet the queen’s smile never dropped from her face as she casually fed them more tidbits of her tasty morsel of gossip. “Well, I shall spare a hint then. They share more than just hair color.”

Mikoto let that one hint linger as she sipped more of her tea. Her two companions forwent further statement as they mulled the cryptic meaning. “Dark mage and swordsman...hair color...hmm,” Loki pondered.

Aversa narrowed down the list of swordsmen and dark mages before realization struck her like an arrow. “Wait...you don’t actually mean?”

Mikoto nodded with a grin, one that was matched by the Trickster as she came to her own conclusions as well. “I do indeed. Though luckily it sounds like she was told the truth before she made her move. I doubt he’d find out until they were already grappling in the sheets,” the queen mused.

Loki leans back in her chair, breasts bouncing as she chuckles. “My, that boy does seem to have quite a streak to him,” she mused.

“But then again, we both know that, don’t we Aversa?”

The temptress blinked before vivid recollections struck her. “Mmm, very much. That was a fun night,” she said.

“Funny, you’ve both made mention of it, but never told me the full details,” Mikoto frowned as she poured herself and Aversa more tea. “Care to share, you two?”

Loki nodded as she thumbed the rim of her teacup in contemplation. “It was about a year ago I think. Shortly before the whole business with the Conqueror. Aversa and I decided to take a nice dip together in the hot springs, two nice young men came our way, and...well, I’m sure you can guess the rest”

“Is that so? I don't believe I heard any further than that,” the queen explained.

“Well, we did try to cover our tracks. And lucky for us neither of those two boys were going to spill the beans about rutting with a former foe.”

Aversa nodded. “Enemies-turned-bedmates- a tale as old as time,” she mused.

“Ah, so this is the incident I was thinking of. The one with Alfonse, correct?”

The two women froze as Mikoto calmly sipped her tea with a serene, knowing smile. Loki and Aversa gawked before turning to themselves and back to the queen. “Seems we didn’t cover ourselves as well as we thought, Loki,” Aversa admitted.

The Trickster narrowed her eyes and leaned in. her breasts pushed against the tabletop as she bored holes at the Hoshidan queen. “Perceptive, your majesty. That was indeed the one. Aversa latched onto the young prince, while I took a certain little Hero unto my bosom.”

Mikoto lowered her cup. Mmm, I see. It seems we share in that front, Loki.”

Aversa chimed in with an inquisitive raised brow. “Wait - don’t tell me you shared a night with him as well?”

Mikoto affirmed her sin with a soft, yet firm, nod. “As a matter of fact, yes. The night after the vote where he bested my sweet Corrin in fact.”

“Oooh, scandalous! So you rewarded your son’s conqueror with your body? Such a naughty thing to do, your majesty,” Loki teased with a decidedly more mocking tone.

The queen was nonplussed as she continued. “His victory was hardly a factor. Whether my advances were due to congratulations or consolation meant nothing in the end.”

“I see...and how was he?” Loki grinned.

Mikoto averted her gaze as her cheeks bloomed. “I don’t have the words to describe it,” she admitted.

Aversa watched the duo with pursed lips. It was little secret how...open, the two women were about their exploits. The shock of the prim and proper Queen of Hoshido having nightly visits to the barracks had long since lost its luster, and Loki was...well, Loki. but the truth was that the ‘Temptress’ was...defanged, so to speak. 

Sure, she had some moments - liaisons, romps, flings, what have you. But hardly anything worth regaling over. So when the light inevitably shifted back to her, she’d have to find something to say.

If she even could.

Loki laughed at the queen’s state before turning back to their comrade. “Now tell me, Aversa - as one who joined with the Shepherds in your world, surely you have some tales to tell of your own, yes? Tales of using your wiles to entice some fun out of those stuffy Shepherds?"

Aversa bristled and said nothing at first. She kept trying to wrack her brain for anything, especially with the no criteria that the Trickster had laid out. Her pause wasn’t one of contemplation, but merely delaying the inevitable. “I...no, I don’t,” she sighed.

Mikoto blinked. “Truly?”

“None of them - not even the brats?” Loki pressed.

“Not a one. I don’t usually aim so...low,” Aversa huffed. Her mood only soured further as the Trickster openly chuckled at some twisted farce of a joke. “You find that funny, Loki?”

I do indeed,” Loki admitted through her mirth. “The only one of us at this table that hasn’t sunk our claws in the boy is the one who actually came from his world….my, how ironic.”

Mikoto was more composed, as she tried to dissuade the rather silly situation. “Aversa, be at peace. There’s no need to mope. We’ll just have to correct the issue and let the matter pass by in the most reasonable course.”

“Oh, and what pray tell is that?” Aversa asked as she examined her nails and the bare flesh above Loki’s collar.

“Simple - sleep with him”

“Hrk?!”

Mikoto sipped her tea in peaceful contrast to the open gawking and fidgeting of her two companions. “Careful Loki- you look like you're about to choke.”

“...You cannot be serious about this, little queen,” Aversa flatly said.

“I am -entirely, and sincerely,” the queen declared before turning to the third woman. “Your thoughts, Loki?”

The Trickster winced before struggling to compose herself.  _ ‘These mortals and their flippant desires.’ _ she mused before speaking aloud, “Ugh...Though this little idea certainly tickles my fancy, pray tell how you plan to pull it off?”

“Presumptuous of you both to think I’ll go through with this,” Aversa noted.

Mikoto and Loki turned to the dark flier. “Will you?” the queen asked.

No - the most simple, barest thing she wanted to say. Two little letters and she could either shut this farce down or simply walk away and go about her day. The idea of laying with any of those contemptible fools... 

Oh, revenge had certainly passed her mind - simple, mocking revenge that only Askr’s immortality and long-reaching ceasefire could afford her. She’d mulled on ideas of how to get back at the Exalt and her adopted brother, but never really thought far beyond those. The rest of their friends simply bore no interest, and the children even less so.

Yet...she didn’t necessarily find the proposal repulsive. Perhaps it truly was a matter of misplaced pride that she still clung to despite being by all accounts a ‘changed’ woman. Changed only in the sense that her skills were being used by those that she’d easily cast aside in her prior life, but now found herself repulsed to grow closer and closer to. And in truth, it  _ had _ been a fair bit too long since her last liaison for her liking.

“...Oh fine. Though truthfully I know little about the boy, much less anything to seduce him on,” she insisted. Her downcast eyes hid the cold sheen as she waited to see who took the bait first.

“Well, I do know that tomorrow is his birthday. Simply find an excuse to get him alone and do your thing,” Loki suggested.

“That’s hardly enough to go on,” Aversa huffed. She’d been hoping for something a mite bit more useful - perhaps something that she’d need more than a minute to pick up on. She’d hoped the queen would offer her own pearls of wisdom next...but it seems the noblewoman was too caught up in her own mind.

Truly, it seemed that only Loki was willing to play the Temptress’ game, though she was hardly keen to play by the rules. “Aversa, you of all people know the type he is - an open book that screams his own platitudes and stirs fancy and fervor into his mundane existence. Though to his credit, at the very least he has the stamina and technique to back up his bluster. Right, Mikoto?”

The queen didn’t acknowledge her summon. Instead, she simply wiped away the unsightly drool mark from her lips as her fantasies continued. 

“Hmm, perhaps it’s no wonder his daughter was so taken by him that she tried to court her own father. A shame she knows the truth now - the confrontation would have been glorious,” Loki cackled before smiling at her partner in crime. “Oh come now dear - we both were successful in the hot springs, were we not? And I know  _ you _ were certainly having a wonder of a time with the little prince, hmmm?”

Aversa shuddered. Not at anything particularly unsavory, but simply at how pointed the Trickster’s words were. Loath as she’d been to truly admit it, her side of the hot spring had been a touch more delightful than she’d anticipated. So much so that she’d tried more than a few times to pursue the matter further with the stoic boy.  _ ‘A pity he had no interest,’ _ she lamented.

“I daresay you’ll be fine. Simply find an excuse to approach him as comrades, then spirit away and work your night charms. I believe you wrote the tome on that one, Aversa,” Mikoto finally noted.

“You two...very well,” Aversa lamented. She was stuck in this farce now - no backing out.  _ ‘Boy, you better be worth all this hassle,’ _ she mused to herself before standing up. “Well, best go freshen up then - until next time Loki, Mikoto.”

The two women waved her off with wide smiles. Mikoto waited till the Temptress had left the landing before she made her thoughts plain. “I think she’ll succeed.”

Loki grabbed another sweet and popped it in her succulent lips before smirking.

“I do agree. We should be in for quite a show in the meantime,” she chuckled.

The queen didn’t agree with that last part and shook her head with a stern expression. “Mmm, I think it best to let her handle this alone, Loki.”

“Oh come now - don’t tell me that you’re feeling prudish all of a sudden,” Loki mocked Mikoto.

Yet her words were as rain on the serene face of Hoshido’s monarch. Instead, Mikoto leaned in with a knowing smile of her own as she laid a new plan on the table. “No, I simply had something else to try if you’re willing, Loki,”

“Oh? Do tell~”

* * *

“Ugh...am I really going to do this?”

The morning sun peeked through her window as Aversa sank into her private bath. While nowhere near as luxurious as a Marigold’s her promotion did come with a rather nice addition in the form of a marble bathtub and one of those delightful showers. It wasn’t quite as nice as an open hot water spiring, but she could certainly appreciate the privacy.

But rather than enjoy her daily ritual of a morning soak, the Temptress was frowning as the water and suds simply lapped over her voluptuous body. The rest of it simply sat on her wet body as she struggled to rub the unsightly bags out of her eyes.

She hadn’t slept a wink the prior night, not with Loki and Mikoto’s respective words looming in her head. Ordinarily, she could easily brush that off and go about her life with the same sensuous sway in her hips and a seductive coo on her lips. If she were in her right mind, perhaps she could even use that challenge as a way to bolster her already formidable power.

As a practitioner of dark arts, she was  _ hardly _ in her right state.

Dark magic...such a broad term for limitless branches of arcane study. And yet the impacts of practicing  _ Elder _ magic were dark indeed. One needed a pure, clear mind to truly tap into the most raw and impactful branches of any spell. Purely righteous, purely determined, purely honest.

Purely sadistic.

She once took pleasure in suffering and delighted in planning the demise of those she shared battlegrounds or bedsheets with. That was before her humiliating defeat and the cruel truth was shoved upon her. And now she was here in Askr, still able to cause suffering to others both directly and by proxy...but compelled to do so for those that delude themselves to be  _ good _ .

_ Splash! _

Aversa rose from her bath with a snarl. Soapy water poured down her dusky skin and over her tattoos. She stepped out of the water and simply stormed into her champer proper, not even bothering to dry herself or don a towel.

She hated it.

She was weaker than before - both in power and in mind. The fact she even humored the idea of making kinships was already a damning testament of that. Her disgusting failure last year with the prince still lingered in the back of her mind, even if she knew it was for the best. Clinging to hope never ended well, especially not for her.

Hope - a disgusting notion based on delusion and lies. And now she had basically agreed to seduce and bed the most delusional and hopeful of all the miserable collection of so-called ‘Heroes’ in the kingdom. “I’d rather fuck a pegasus,” she spat.

That’s what she’d tell herself - what her mind would fire back as she pulled on her usual vestment and adjusted her bosom to be as appropriately bouncy and tantalizing as possible. A quick layer of eye shadow concealed her bags as she performed her daily ritual.  She stopped only long enough to grab her secret weapon and tuck it in her  _ private _ pocket.  Her body repressed shivers of revulsion as she took her first sensuous step out of her room with the usual echoing  _ clack _ of her heel.

The door swung shut behind her and her trembling heart.

* * *

_ “Happy Birthday!” _

Revelrous chorus echoed through the feast hall at the two Heroes standing proud by the doorway. The collection of muddled, exhausted, or pie-eyed Heroes followed the chipper Summoner’s lead in a joyous hymn of another year’s passing. Aversa sat at her table and watched the charade with a glower as she tried to enjoy the food on her plate.

The two Heroes being lauded had the decency to wait before the song died down as the more tone-deaf singers finally reached the end. Theatrics and bravado coursed through his every flourish as the exalted Chosen One’s voice thundered through the feast hall. “My friends, your warm greetings fill me with unfathomable power - the power to control my Sword Hand!”

His comrade and strikingly identical fellow birthday reveler spoke next as his voice carried with Potent Force over the assembled crowds. “I too, am greatly blessed, my fellow dark one. To think that our allies would raise their voices in glorious chorus to us. Truly, we are blessed.”

Owain laughed uproariously before offering a hand. “Well spoken, friend. Come, let us offer our strength to them that they may live to see the future awaiting us all!”

Odin barked with similar delight as he clasped the swordsman’s hand with his own. “A fine proposition! Together, we will repress our inner darkness and forge a bright and glorious future!”

Aversa fought back the urge to wretch as she shoved an entire sausage down her throat. Her long-suppressed gag reflex stayed silent as she forced the meaty tube down her gullet.  _ ‘I can’t tell if he’s just showing off to pass off the obvious, or if he truly is that dense...how did those two deign to lie with him??’ _

A shifting chair directed her away from the gaggle of fools and to the melancholic looking dark mage trying to depart the feast hall. A bitter chuckle passed her lips as she came to terms with the harsh truth of her fleeting fantasies. “Gods, what a fool I truly was,” Ophelia chided herself as she slipped away.

“Indeed you were,” Aversa chuckled before stuffing another sausage in her mouth.

* * *

“Hah! Hooh! Ha-Hyah!”

Owain’s boisterous roars echoed across the training hall as he smashed his iron sword against the practice dummy. The wards in the room kept the wooden structure from being sliced or shattered as blow after exalted blow was smashed against it. Instead of splinters, the only thing that was flying was sweat from the exalted swordsman’s bare, toned chest.

Aversa bit her lip as she struggled to focus on her own spellcraft. Any excuse to stay in the mostly empty room as she eyed her prey like a cougar.  _ ‘Hmph, the boy at least keeps himself in shape. Perhaps I’ll actually be entertained by this,’ _ she mused to herself as another spell flew from her outstretched hand.

She threw a few more casual Flux spells at her target, aiming lower and lower out of idle boredom as she waited for her chance. Eventually, the temptress could see him slowing down as he neared the end of his routine. His eyes finally started roaming the hall and soon wandered in her direction.  _ ‘Good - playtimes over, little boy,’ _ she smirked behind her veil.

“Ugh!”

Aversa cast another spell, with much greater force this time. Force that left her arm outstretched and her bosom bouncing from the exertion. Her other hand gripped the tome tighter as she twirled and fired another one. “Uh-hoomph!”

Her every mark hit true as she kept a cursory eye on the exalted twerp. As she’d hoped, he was watching her and her lascivious movements. His lingered presence spurred her on as her motions grew more enticing and sensuous while she let her grunts grow deeper and huskier as she went.

Owain jerked out of whatever thoughts he had in his head as he gripped his sword and threw himself back into training by literally leaping and roaring at his target dummy.

“HRAAA-AAAGH?!”

Hmm?”

Aversa turned fully towards him in time to see the sword bounce out of his sweaty palms and arch off the training dummy. She blinked at the sword flying pommel-first towards her. Specifically, her chest.

_ ‘...Oh drat.’ _

* * *

Aversa wheezed with every step as she limped out of the infirmary. She was lucky that the magic had prevented any bruising or bandages, but gods above did her chest  _ hurt _ .  _ ‘Okay - that was a setback. Hopefully, I can find him again and get a nice little apology. Just can’t get distra- _

“Ah, fellow dark weaver!

“Oh gods, what now,” the temptress bristled before turning to the perky blonde behind her. Aversa’s eyes glanced down at the girl’s nearly equivalent bust before focusing on her furrowed brow. “You...the dusk one, correct?”

The blonde eagerly nodded. “Indeed - I am Ophelia Dusk of the Chosen Stars! And I come to you, oh Weaver of Nights, on bended knee!” she exclaimed before literally bending down in a submissive bow.

“Something’s gonna bend over,” Aversa muttered under her breath before speaking clearly. “Okay kid, what do you want?”

“I seek your counsel, as one who has conquered the taunting whispers of the Night. She whose name is mumbled in the sleep of the shameless dreamers!”

_ ‘Hmm, never heard masturbation referred to so...clunkily,’ _ she mused. Aversa shook away the rather colorful descriptor and spoke plain and blunt. “And what would you need of me?”

“I...well in truth I am...that is to say-”

“Is it a boy?”

Ophelia winced before she tepidly nodded. “I fear so - though one that I should abscond such desires of. For there are boundaries that none, not even the Chosen One, should dare to pa-”

“Just go for it - Seriously.”

“I...What?”

Aversa sighed and composed herself to fight back the pain with every labored word. “You heard me - just go for it. You’re not young forever, and you’re certainly not immortal forever either. When in Askr or whatever the saying goes. Got it?”

Ophelia slowed as the two approached a stairwell. “I...I shall consider your words. Thank you, oh bold and brazen mistress of-”

“Bye.”

Aversa walked down the steps with winces and grunts, leaving the conflicted girl behind. The Temptress limped down to the first floor before she paused. “...Wait, did I just tell her to…nope, doesn’t matter.”

* * *

“Phew...that’s much better.”

Aversa took a deep, mercifully painless gulp of air as she took in the crisp breeze of the outer woods. The Temptress leaned against the tree as a relieved, uncharacteristically warm smile cross her lips. “Heh, guess it’s true what they say about getting out more.”

The dark flier waited a few more minutes before her relief turned dour. “Hmm, well that was a waste of half the day. And now it turns out the brat went and threw himself into a mission. So much for grabbing him up.”

Aversa crossed her arms and pondered her options. Her plan to seduce him over the course of the day was shot, and she’d rather not keep up a charade of flirting with him in such a broad, public setting as the party. Her last option was arguably the most simple and least fun - she’d just jump him.

“Now what did they say...he should be back by tonight. I can always wait till he’s tired out and steal him away.”

“Yeah, that should work - I doubt its gonna be that big an affair anyway. And he should be exhausted if he’s gone on a Tempest mission…”

Aversa rose from her tree and stretched. Her bosom bounced as she gazed at the setting sun. “Yeah...just have to be patient...”

* * *

_ ‘How long is this going to take?!’ _

Aversa was fuming in her head as she watched the party drag on by hour after forsaken hour. And yet no matter how late the evening dragged on, it seemed like the festivities only increased as more and more Heroes piled in. It was crowded...and it was  _ loud. _

_ ‘Seriously - the brat has THIS many friends? How??’ _ she gawked at the sheer number of Heroes and castle help alike that were milling about the opulent hall. Some of them with a little more sway in their steps.  _ ‘...Wait, that makes more sense. Any excuse to guzzle down grog,’ _ she wistfully mused.

She was actually tempted to down a mug or three of her own since her mission seemed to be a wash. She couldn’t even think to find Owain anymore, not in the crowds and the flickering light. The temptress brought the slightly-nicer mug to her lips as she mused aloud, “Well, there’s always tomorr...oh?”

_ Clunk _

* * *

_ Eeeeerk _

“Ugh - mother really did go too far,” Owain complained as he slipped out of the bustling hall. The swordsman cradled his head and the slight pain that throbbed in his temple as he walked through the main hall and into the living wing of the castle. “Still, I’ll have to thank her for all this,” he smiled.

“You, boy.”

A sharp, deep voice made him stiffen before turning to see a certain dark flier storming towards him. “Aversa! I-I mean what do you seek, dark wi-”

She cut him off by grabbing his wrist and continuing down the hall with a sharp set of  _ clacks _ from her stilettos. “Shut up and come with me,” she growled.

“W-Wait!”

Owain stumbled behind her as she led him deep into the long hallways of rooms and chambers. He tried to ignore the way her hips rolled or her ass literally bounced with every step as he attempted to keep up his bravado. “I-If this is about earlier, know only that my regrets have wei-”

“I said shut up...here!”

Aversa stopped abruptly in front of an  _ Eir _ -ranked room - a vacant one awaiting the next bronze-ranked Hero to arrive at the castle. The Temptress kicked open the door and forced him in the room

Pomf!

Owain’s back hit the bed as she shut the door behind her. The simple lodgings were utterly dark until she threw a simple fire spell at the nearby candle. He winced in the sudden light as his sudden captor seemed to  _ ooze _ out of the inky darkness. “What are you-?!”

_ Erk! _

The bed squeaked as Aversa mounted and straddled Owain. She reached into her bosom and extracted a small tincture as her other hand grabbed the top of his head. “You’re gonna stop talking and drink this - now.”

“What is th-aack!”

She rolled her eyes as she reached into his pants and grabbed his cock. The potion did its work as he hardened in her grasp. The Temptress smirked in triumph as she leaned into his ear and purred, “I’ve been planning this all day, boy -consider it your birthday gift.”

“No take backs~”

* * *

“Mmm, that’s it - you like that, don’t you?”

Aversa’s mocking coos filled Owain’s ears as she kept his face pinned in her bare, busty bosom while she jerked his hard cock with her other hand. he grunted from her hot touch and the cold air, especially when her hand stopped pumping in favor of squeezes and twists. His body was stripped bare with his clothes now haphazardly tossed around the room by the cavalier, equally disrobed temptress.

“You don’t know how much you ruined my day, do you?” she lamented. Her stocking-clad leg stroked over his bare thigh as she nudged his shaft with her knee. Her well-trimmed bush tickled his ribs as she splayed over his body and claimed it as hers. Aversa tipped his head to the side so she could blow in his exposed ear before hissing, “I could’ve gotten to this much,  _ much _ sooner you know, if you hadn’t gone and tossed a sword handle into my chest.”

“F-Foul wi- _ nigh _ ?!”

Aversa twisted his cock after her abrupt squeeze in warning as she admonished him. “Shut up - no talking, boy. You owe me a little apology after that,” she warned him before lightly nibbling on his ear.

She relished all this as she assumed her natural state of power. Aversa was a proud woman, one who didn’t take kindly to fleeting fancy. Not after it had bitten her in the ass time and time again. Instead, she would maintain her own dominance, lest she let herself, and her gifts, be diluted. So when she leaned back into his ear and purred her next silky, sultry words, it was with the full, pure confidence that had served her so well. “Oh, don’t worry little boy - I know where you can kiss it better~”

The temptress left a mocking kiss on his cheek before she shifted herself over to fully straddle him. Her hand let go of his dick as she pushed her crotch right in his face. Her knees ran over his chest and down to his sides as she wrapped her soles around his shaft. Aversa pressed her bosom and hands against the wall for support before she hissed out, “Now  _ kiss.” _

Owain kept his mouth shut in defiance, much to her amusement. Her feet clamped around his dick as she tried a little more poisoned honey against the exalted loon. “Come now - don’t you want to apologize to me?” she asked in faux-pain.

Still no response from the boy. Aversa licked her lips as a cruel shine gleamed over her eyes.  _ ‘I do love when they struggle,’ _ she mused as her soles pressed together on his cock. Hard.

“D-Da- _ aack!” _

Owain’s curse was cut short as her pelvis pushed down and trapped his tongue. The temptress mewled in delight at the flailing, slippery appendage lapping around her velvet folds. She started to roll and undulate her hips atop him as he struggled to breathe through the fleeting gaps of her sinuous thighs and the tickle of her sable pubes. “Ooooh, that’s it - work that gibbering tongue of yours on something useful for once, hmm?”

Aversa’s twisted cackles echoed through the room as lascivious shadows were cast on the far wall...

* * *

_ Plap plap plap plap _

The shadows had shifted, and now she faced away from him as she bounced atop his rock-hard cock. Aversa tipped back her head and groaned as she used Owain’s body. Her sharp nails dug into his knees as her hips rippled and shook over his crotch.

“Oooh, isn’t this so much nicer, little boy?” she turned back to ask. The dark light hid Owain’s face, but she could at least see the labored winces on his visage. “Oh don’t be so stoic - we both know how much you love this, hmm?”

She paused her strokes in favor of long, smooth pelvic rolls as her thighs squeezed tight around his cock. Her breasts bounced along with her silky shoulders as she purred out, “I heard all about how you performed for Loki - she had some rather kind words about you, interestingly enough. Mikoto could barely describe it herself...but what about poor little me?”

“I know you’ve ogled at me through your scowls, little man - I’ve felt your  _ righteous _ glare on my naughty body,“ she whimpered in a mocking tone. Her nails pulled out of his knees as she traced around the welts. “And well...we share so much history together, that I guess I couldn’t help myself.”

Aversa let her hands slide back to rub and massage his admittedly-impressive core as she readied herself to ride again. “So why don’t you just let me hear those nice, sweet moans of yo-?!”

Owain seized his chance and quickly grabbed her wrists. He pushed his body up and sent the temptress crashing forward face-first onto the bed. Her hips twitched around his cock as her knees stuck into the mattress. Aversa shook off away her shock and turned back to snarl, “What the hell are yo-?”

“Silence.”

She blinked at his harsh, steely tone. The boy forced her arms together across her back as he seized her wrists with one hand. His other palm pressed into the bed near her snarling face as he leaned into her ear and growled, “You’ve had your games, harlot, it’s my turn now.”

Owain pushed his hips back before slamming them back against her. A thunderous clap echoed through the dark as his balls smacked against her thighs with enough vigor to make her lurch forward. He pulled back and repeated the act with a greater tempo again and again until the bed started to creak beneath her.

Aversa tried to squirm but found herself unable to pull free. The stamina potion she’d forced down his gullet had done more than just force his loins up - a result she should’ve accounted for. Her usually twisted thoughts threw curse after curse his way as she snarled into the bedspread. “C-Contemptible little brat!”

Her quivering hips sang a slightly different tune.

* * *

Aversa’s knees slipped out beneath her as Owain’s weight forced her down onto the bed. She laid prone beneath him as he pinned her voluptuous body and arms underneath his chiseled chest. The dick in her twat was still throbbing as it rolled and pushed into her sopping wet loins.

She blew back an errant strand of hair before croaking out, “Ooooh, what’s wrong? Tired already? Can you only handle one measly hour with a real woman?”

She couldn’t see his reaction in the darkness, but she could at least tell she’d struck a little nerve. Though the temptress likely wouldn’t realize how flimsy her words fell when they came from her flushed face and twitching lips. Owain ultimately didn’t dignify her with a long, flowery speech and opted instead to let his actions speak instead.

“Ngh!”

Aversa winced as he started thrusting harder and faster again. Her hips struggled to return his vigor as she tried to keep her defiance and pride intact. But though she wanted little more than to obliterate the hapless fool and his cudgel of a cock, her body was reacting in a far less...composed, way.

_ “Hah...Hah...Ha-aaah!” _

_ “Aaah~!” _

She arched back and shuddered at the sounds of his deep breaths over her head.her fingers curled into fists until her nails dug into her palms. She could feel the erotic fire in her core as it stoked higher and higher until her body was ready to boil over.  _ ‘D-damnit! At this rate, I’m gonna-’ _

“RAAAGH!”

Aversa gasped as he slammed into her snatch and erupted in her tight pussy. Her velvet walls extracted thick rivers of potent royal seed into her Plegian womb. A defiant, triumphant sneer graced her lips as her body trapped the exalted bastards in her sinful temple. “Is that a-haa-l?!”

Owain slammed her back into the bed before abruptly letting go of her arms. She felt him pull her hood over the crown of her head and let her long hair come tumbling free. “Not even close!” he declared as his cock pumped more and more cum in her twat.

He pulled his body back and took her with him until she was back on her hands and knees. He gripped her hips and slammed down in her pussy. Ripples went up to her back as she struggled to process what had just transpired.

She couldn’t move, not as he pounded into her messy twat. It took all her willpower to keep herself up as she struggled against his powerful thrusts. Any attempt to utter an oath or curse merely came out as spit that flew from her mouth and into the darkness around them.  _ ‘Damn this boy...d-damn him.’ _

Aversa dug her nails into the bed as her body was used and abused once more. Her once-immaculate skin was covered in sweat from the vigorous pounding as more and more of her hair clung to her sticky flesh. Her hips kept rolling and crashing back to meet his as lustful pants broke from her once-proud lips...

* * *

_ Erk erk erk erk _

The squeaking bed beneath her had long since numbed in her ears as she rolled and crashed back against the man behind her. Aversa’s hip dug into the crumpled bedspread as she felt him hoist her leg up and over his shoulder. Owain shuddered as her torn stockings caressed his hardy body while he kept pounding the temptress through another white-hot orgasm.

She’d lost track of how many loads had gone into her twat now - at least half a dozen was her last lucid estimate, and that was before she’d been allowed to lay on her side as he kept thrusting away. The stamina potion kept his body going as he went on long after the candles had burned past their half and were nearing their last dredges of life. Neither one knew nor cared how long that translated to.

“Oooh, that’s it - right ther-rrrre”

Broken coos passed her sore lips as he hit her erogenous spot. Another delightful shudder overtook her body as he finished packing her womb with a fresh heaping of exalted spunk. But Owain didn’t tire in the slightest - if anything, he started going faster again.

“Godsh, mooooooar~”

Aversa’s leg slid down his shoulder and plopped onto the bed as he turned her flat on her back. Her thighs instinctively wrapped around his hips as she struggled to lock her calves together. She blindly reached back and pulled up more sheets as another round of fun awaited her.

* * *

_ PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP!  _

Another silent scream passed her open mouth as Owain’s cock slammed down in her utterly stuffed quim. Her toes curled up over her head as he pushed his shoulders harder against her legs and kept her pinned down to the bed in a position meant for breeding. Her rock-hard nipples scraped against his bare, sweaty chest as he powered through the last dredges of the potion.

The room was dark now, as the dying light barely passed over the edge of the candle bowl. Fleeting moonlight flickered through the drawn curtains to expose the wildly rocking bed and its two thrashing, writhing occupants.

Whoever she was didn’t matter. Whatever pride and folly once lurked behind the bewitching woman was as lost in a pile of euphoric mush. Her once-kept hair splayed out around her, her once-sharp nails now chipped and lodged in the upturned sheets. Cruel, honeyed words had been replaced by primal mewls and choked howls after hours of long, vigorous fucking took their toll on her throat. The night had passed her by long, long after she had lost the war of control. Both over the bed, her body, and eventually her own mind.

And she wouldn’t trade a single moment.

“O-OWWWAAAAAAIN~!”

The candles burned out.

* * *

Aversa’s tongue lapped up and down the messy cock as she licked up more and more of their sin. Her hand struggled to hold the base up as she worked, while her other fingers played with her sore pussy and the mess pouring out of her loins onto the long since ruined bedspread.

Owain’s chest heaved for much-needed breath as the broken temptress tended to his cock. Her clouded eyes stayed locked on his towering shaft, even within the confines of the utter darkness surrounding them. She used her lips and tongue to instinctively guide her way down from his nuts all the way to the tip as she popped her mouth over his crown and sucked down.

Her head kept bobbing up and down as she coated his glans and shaft in more spit. Her tongue lazily swiped up pussy juices and cock soup before letting it pass as a slurry down her throat. She winced at the taste, as well as the soreness that had overtaken her and left her nearly numb.

She was lucid again. She didn’t exactly know when it happened, only that it was at some point after he’d collapsed and she started feasting and cleaning his crotch. All that left her with was a broken, sex-sated body and a sardonic mind.  _ ‘Well...at least it’s not the worst night I’ve spent,’ _ she reluctantly admitted.

Aversa kept sucking and slurping for far, far longer than she knew. Long enough for the first flickers of dawn to start leaking through the window as she cleaned him. She didn’t know if he had fallen into slumber or was merely waiting. She also didn’t really care.

“Hrrrk?!”

At least not until he reached down and shoved her face straight down against his crotch.

Her sore throat bulged out from the sudden intrusion and scraped against her collar. His fingers dug into her temples as he forced Aversa up and down his shaft until drool poured out of her stuffed lips. Her tired ears twitched as she heard the metal plate around her neck groaning and grinding

_ Snap! _

_ ‘...Well, at least I have a story to share with the girls next time…’ _

* * *

_ “Achoo!” _

_ “Achoo!” _

“Bless you,” Mikoto called out softly in the dark. The sheets draped over her clearly-bare body as she looked over the prone figure at her right. She noticed someone stirring in the dark - someone on the other side of the bed’s owner.

“Hmm, someone’s talking about the both of us...perhaps Aversa has finished her task?” Loki mused with her chin in her fist. Her fingers lazily traced circles over the man beside her.

Mikoto shook her head at her partner in crime’s antics. “Who can say?”

_ “Mmm” _

The queen and trickster looked down at their bedmate as the former mused the obvious. “Oh, he’s waking up - you said you wanted to surprise him, right?

“Indeed - let me just slip back into something less comfortable.” Loki nodded before shifting her guise again. Mikoto huffed at the Trickster’s cruel barb but paid it no heed as Loki’s body stopped shimmering and settled. Though the women beside her had not yet set foot in Askr, it took nary more than some leading words and a little manipulation to pull the wool over their keen target’s eyes.

‘Arete’ smirked before dipping down to their lover’s legs and the limp cock hanging over his hip. Mikoto leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek before she cooed in his ear, “Good morning, my dear Alfonse~”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And just like that, I've written Owain with all three of the unofically termed 'Mommy Squad'. I've been looking for a reason to get Aversa in the sack with him since at least 'Dark Waters', and even hinted at it being a possiblity with 'The Conqueror Awards'. But it's finally done now, and I'd like to hope I managed to do it some degree of justice.
> 
> I'd love to hear from you all on this one, since I actually have some other hijinks planned for the Mommy Squad and their incarnation of the Order of Heroes. this is obviously quite different and less structured than my H-eroes series, and it won't really have quite as much focus on build up or continuity. it's more just an excuse for silly things like Walhart and Anna running a casting couch for condoms, or somewhat out-of-character MILFs that gleefully jump hapless Heroes bones XD.
> 
> Anyway, tomorrow is gonna be a fresh chapter of [Lucina's Shepherd Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057717/chapters/60691210#workskin), so I hope you're all looking forward to that. Thank you for reading as always, and until next time :)


End file.
